Frank Castle (Goldblatt series)
Frank Castle is an ex-police officer who's family was killed in a mob hit, provoking him to become a ruthless vigilante called the Punisher. Biography ''The Punisher In the last five years, Frank Castle has become the city's most wanted, and most mysterious, vigilante, known as "The Punisher", and was responsible for killing 125 people. Castle is an ex-police-officer, whose family was murdered in a mob hit. Living in the sewers and waging a one-man war against organized crime, his only friend is an old alcoholic named Shake, who speaks in rhyme for reasons unexplained. Now legally declared dead, he strikes back from beyond the grave, killing mobsters wherever he can find them. Due to his war against them, the Mafia families have weakened, forcing one of the family leaders, Gianni Franco, to come in and take control. Franco has a plan to bring the families together as one unit. This, however, has attracted the attention of the Yakuza, Asia's most powerful crime syndicate which is led by Lady Tanaka. The Yakuza decide to take over the Mafia families and all of their interests. In order to sway the mobsters to their cause, they kidnap their children and hold them for ransom. Shake pleads with the Punisher to save the children, who are likely to be sold into childhood slavery regardless of whether the Mafia give into the demands. While he is able to save most of the children with a .45 Thompson M1928 submachine gun, the Mafia leader's son is taken away to the Yakuza headquarters. Furthermore, the Punisher is taken into custody by the police, only to be freed by Franco's men. Franco persuades the Punisher to help him save his son, and stop the Japanese criminal underworld from taking root in America. Franco and the Punisher raid the Yakuza headquarters, where he fights and kills all the Yakuza, including Lady Tanaka and her daughter. Upon being reunited with his son, Franco betrays the Punisher in an effort to kill him, but the Punisher wins the duel, killing Franco. As the police arrive, Castle warns Franco's son not to follow the sins of his father, and vanishes from the scene. Relationships *Jake Berkowitz - Former partner. *Gianni Franco - Enemy turned ally turned enemy again. *Julie Castle - Wife. *Felice Castle - Daughter. *Annie Castle - Daughter. *Shake - Ally. *Lady Tanaka - Enemy. *Tanaka's Daughter - Enemy. Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **''The Punisher'' (First appearance) - Dolph Lundgren Trivia *Unlike his comic book counterpart and subsequent film incarnations, this version of the Punisher does not wear the trademark black and white skull T-shirt or any uniform baring the skull image at all. *In addition to the lack of a skull, Frank is an ex-cop instead of a war veteran and it is never mentioned if he participated in Vietnam or any kind of a war. *He never uses the same weapon twice. He will also leave them behind for no reason. *Instead of the original battle van, or a modified GTO as he uses in the 2004 film, this version of Frank Castle uses a motorcycle to get around. *Instead of Microchip being his ally, like the comics, his ally is known as Shake. Gallery To be added See Also *Punisher https://community.fandom.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Punisher characters Category:Police officers Category:Fathers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills